Winner takes all
by Ai Tajiri
Summary: Jack goes to find Yusei, only getting a little surprise instead. Rated M for upcoming chapter
1. Duel me like you mean it

Jack entered the building. Looking around it was obvious Yusei was just here… But why he didn't answer the door just now was beyond Jack. He continued looking around when he heard a noise like a battle cry and the next thing he knew there was an elongated handcuff attached to his wrist. He turned to look at what could have been the source and there stood a familiar looking little boy. He looked like… "Yusei" He asked, puzzled. There was no way… "What do you want?" The boy growled, glaring back at Jack. "And how do you know my name? Because I don't know who you are." Jack was speechless. It was obviously Yusei, but he seemed to have lost his memory along with his height. Jack looked down at the cuff around his wrist before walking to the boy. Yusei backed away with each step Jack advanced. Feeling very frustrated with their little game Jack grabbed hold of the cable connecting them and yanked Yusei over. The younger boy didn't stand a chance against Jack's strength in his current size. Jack then grabbed him by the shirt collar and growled, lifting him. "What happened? Why are you like this?" Yusei just glared back at the blonde. "I don't know! I was like this when I woke up. I don't remember a thing before that" He told him before he started to wiggle. "Now let me go" He grabbed at Jack's wrist in an attempt to get away. "Well you shouldn't have hooked us together" Jack dropped the boy onto the ground and Yusei landed on his rump with a good thud. "You're trespassing, and I couldn't let you get away" He stood, looking up at Jack, challenging the taller male. "So why are you here? This place isn't yours"

Jack frowned. "As a matter of fact I would love to leave, but seeing as I'm tied to you I can't" He figured if Yusei didn't remember anything then he might as well have some fun with this. This was going to be fun. Yusei crossed his arms. "That's not answering my question." Jack smirked, making Yusei feel a little uneasy. "Oh, you want to know why I'm here? Maybe it's to kidnap little boys like you" He continued smirking. "Looks like it was a bad idea to attach us together huh?" Yusei smiled. "Ha. I could just unlock us whenever I want." He reached into his pocket and searched for something in there, only looking disappointed. "Uh oh…" He came out empty handed. While he was fishing around for the item he needed Jack managed to find it right on the ground in front of him. He held up the key "Looking for this?" He asked smugly. Yusei glared. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" He shouted. Jack swung the key ring around his index finger. "Looks like you dropped this while you were squirming around earlier. Oh well. It's mine now." Jack linked the ring onto his necklace. "Now then. Now that I have you, what should I do with you?" he said aloud, putting a pointer finger to his chin in thought.

Yusei glared at the bigger man. He would get the key back, as long as he played along with whatever the guy wanted he could trick him. "Alright" Yusei said with a sigh "I guess I'll play with you. You look like the kind of guy who has no friends cause he's a spoiled brat" Yusei said aloud. Surprisingly for not knowing anything, he hit the nail right on the head. Jack scowled "Alright. Even though you can't remember anything from before you woke up you must know what you like, right?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms. Yusei shook his head. "I told you I don't remember anything. I meant it." He frowned. Jack held up his hands in defense. "Alright Alright I get ya. Now lets see…." He thought awhile before the idea struck him. Yusei couldn't possibly know enough about dueling to be any good at it. They could duel and Jack would beat him easy. That was it. "How about we play a card game." Jack suggested with a grin. "If you win the duel, I give you the key. Sound fair?" Yusei thought the offer over. "Alright. And if I win, you gotta do what I say. How about it?" Yusei asked. Jack grinned "Bring it on little man." Jack said confidently. There was no way he could lose to Yusei like this. He had won against him before so this should be easy. Jack got his duel disk ready while Yusei looked around the room he woke up in before finding his deck and duel disk, which was a little big on him now. They faced each other and started the duel.

They were pretty much neck and neck for most of the duel, though Yusei was starting to take the lead. Jack wasn't smirking now. How could he be so good at this when he can't remember anything? He shouldn't be able to duel so well if he can't remember how to in the first place. Jack thought to himself. "It's your move!" Yusei called. Jack looked at his hand and the monsters on his field. He was backed into a corner. He hadn't drawn the card he needed, or in fact any cards he needed. He was pretty much done for. Like hell he was going to take orders from a brat. Especially not from Yusei.

The duel was pretty much at it's end now. Jack was over one thousand life points while Yusei had half his points still. Just as Jack was about to draw another card there was a strange noise, like a humming sound. A bright light flashed red, it was Yusei's arm. The whole room was engulfed in red, and when the light faded Yusei stood across from Jack and he was back to normal. Jack stared at him. This was the worst luck. Yusei was going to win the duel and Jack would have to do whatever Yusei said. Unless…. Unless Yusei didn't remember the deal, then maybe Jack could get off scott free. He got his hopes up too soon. "Looks like I'm going to win this bet, Jack" Yusei was grinning. Jack didn't like the look of this. Yusei played down his Junk Synchron and Jack knew the battle was over.

Once Yusei defeated Jack he strode over to the devastated blonde. Yusei knelt down beside him and grabbed hold of the necklace and the key. He was grinning. "Don't be so down, Jack. You just might like what I'm going to have you do"


	2. And by cardgames I mean have sex

Jack was beyond embarrassed. The whole situation was rot. He stood in Yusei's room as he waited for his friend. He was told to wait while Yusei got something, and he would be right back. Jack was bored to all hell as he stood there, looking at the blank walls that seemed to taunt him as he waited. Yusei entered the room, which in Jack's opinion couldn't have been any later. He hated waiting around. "Hope you weren't too bored." Yusei gave a smile to his annoyed friend before walking over. "So I have control of you for the night..." Yusei trailed off, the smile still on his lips. Jack hated that smile. It was the same one he always wore when he realized he was going to win a duel. Jack only frowned in response. Once Yusei was in front of Jack he pushed him back, the blonde falling onto the bed, and before he knew what was happening, Yusei was atop him, legs straddling his waist. _What on earth could he be planning? _Jack growled to himself. Yusei pulled out a pair of handcuffs and linked one around Jack's wrist. "The 'ell?" Jack growled as he tried to yank his hand away, to no avail. "Now now, Jack. This is part of the deal. You said I could do whatever I want and you had to listen to whatever I tell you to do." He reminded the reluctant male. Jack relaxed his arm and Yusei hooked the chain around a post on the headboard of the bed and hooked the other ring of the handcuff to Jack's other wrist. Jack was not looking forward to this.

With Jack restrained, Yusei was free to do what he wanted now. He undid the belt that wrapped around Jack's waist and tossed it aside before he undid his jacket. He couldn't take it off all the way due to the handcuffs, but that didn't worry Yusei one bit. He pushed his hand up Jack's shirt slowly, watching the black fabric make it's way up Jack's pale stomach and then revealing his chest, which rose and fell quickly with Jack's breathing. Even with Jack's quarreling, Yusei knew that Jack wasn't hating this, he was just too prideful to admit that he liked it. Yusei liked that about Jack, his proud personality was what he liked about the blonde.

"It's not too cold is it?" He asked as he ran his fingers playfully over Jack's bare chest, randomly drawing over each nipple, teasing the other. Jack glared "Course not. What do you think I am, some kind of pansy?" He asked, to which Yusei shook his head, grinning. He didn't reply, just took a nipple and pinched it between his thumb and index finger, tugging the pink nub gently as he grinned. Jack was fighting back the gasps the threatened to come loose at the affectionate attention on his sensitive skin. "No need to be so shy, Jack. Go ahead and let me hear you" He said in a sultry tone and leaned in close, his face inches from the blonde's. As Yusei stared at the male beneath him he let his busy hand trail away from Jack's chest and down to his abdomen, tracing the muscles under the pale skin before making it to Jack's pants and deftly taking care of the button and zipper, tugging them down to reveal white and blue striped boxers. Yusei tugged the pants off fully and tossed them to the floor to lay with the belt. "Now Jack, enjoying yourself yet?" Yusei asked with a smirk as he traced his fingertips over the buldge of Jack's flaccid cock, which was slowly hardening at Yusei's touch. Jack said nothing, but Yusei knew the answer. He ran his fingers up along the clothed cock only to slide his hand in the tenting boxers.

A gasp escaped Jack's mouth as Yusei's cold hand grasped the warm shaft underneath the striped fabric. Yusei, taking that as a sign to continue, started to run his hand along the shaft, stroking it slowly in a teasing manner that made Jack squirm. Yusei was enjoying every bit of this, as he tugged the boxers down with his other hand, the other male's cock standing proudly as Yusei's hand caressed the hot flesh. Damn, Yusei was good with his hands, Jack admitted to himself, though denying himself from looking down at Yusei's handiwork, and focusing on the boring white ceiling above them as the other male worked his cock into its hardened state. Yusei, after working Jack's cock into its full size he removed his hand only to replace it with his mouth. He teasingly ran his warm tongue up the shaft, leaving a cold streak on the exposed member that made Jack shiver. Yusei gave the hard cock a couple more teasing licks before he brought his attention to the head, licking over it before taking just the head into his lips and swirling his tongue over it. Jack was in heaven, his breath was hitched as Yusei sucked on his cock. Yusei wasn't just good with his hands… Jack let out a moan as Yusei slid the whole cock into his mouth and sucked hard before bobbing his head along the erect flesh. Jack's hips raised up, wanting his partner to go faster, but Yusei only placed his hand on the other's thighs and pushed them down, allowing him to go back to his own pace. Jack knew he was close, he could feel it. He was about to hit release when Yusei pulled his mouth away from the throbbing cock, which made Jack whimper. "Now you have to do the same for me." Yusei explained, sitting up on his knees at the edge of the bed while he removed his trousers.


	3. You duel better than you suck cock

Yusei removed his trousers and tossed them to the floor, his jacket following soon after. He sat on his knees, bringing his hand to his cock as he started to stroke the already erect muscle. Just by sucking Jack off, Yusei was already turned on. He watched Jack's face, which seemed to hide the king's thoughts quite well. He made his way up Jack until he was straddling the other male's face, his hard cock standing proud before his bound partner. "Now, Jack. Can I trust you to play nice and not bite?" He asked his friend while he continued the attentions on his own cock. Jack just started back, a glare still on his face. The prideful king wasn't going to give in so easily. Yusei lowered his hips and, with one hand, pushed his cock downward, making it easier to press against Jack's lips. He ran the pulsing head from side to side along Jack's mouth. "Open up Jack. You'll be tied up here all night if you don't participate" Yusei said, almost a purr in his voice as he gave Jack a huge grin. Jack gave in, only to make the overconfident male shut up. Jack opened his mouth to allow the cock to slide past his lips and onto his tongue. Jack wasn't focused on the blowjob, or the receiver so much as he was focused on beating Yusei. Yusei could give a damn good blow job, and Jack wasn't about to let himself be beat.

Jack, forced to use only his mouth for the job, held the warm cock in his mouth, his tongue working in a motion, similar to a cat lapping up milk. He worked the tip of his tongue, giving hard, long flicks with the tip of his tongue in a rubbing sort of motion. As Jack worked his tongue Yusei was in heaven above him. He held Jack's head in his hands, fingers digging into the blonde locks, tugging the other duelist closer, forcing more cock into Jack's tight mouth. Yusei relished in the moment a little longer before he yanked at Jack's hair, pulling his mouth off. "Not bad for your first time" Yusei complimented. "Though I've had better" He said non-chalantly. Yusei climbed off the bed and walked up to his dresser drawer, fishing around for something. Jack, from his position on the bed, was having a hard time seeing what Yusei was doing.

After a minute or so, Yusei found what he had been searching for. Climbing back onto the bed with the bound Jack he held up a bottle in his hand, no bigger than his palm. "Know what this is?" He asked as he showed the other duelist the bottle. "This will make our play time a whole lot more enjoyable, for the both of us." Yusei explained. He popped the lid open on the bottle and tipped the clear container, letting the clear liquid pour onto his index and middle finger. Once he felt a decent amount was now on his digits, he brought his thumb together with the lubed up fingers and started to spread the moisture. Once his fingers were good and slick he used his other hand to push one thigh away from the other, Jack's virgin ass now visible. Yusei wasted no time. He pressed his index finger to Jack's ass and pressed in. Jack let out a grunt and his body immediately tried to jerk away from the intrusion, but Yusei was having none of that.

Yusei worked in his finger, slowly as he let Jack adjust. Once his finger was inserted fully he started to wiggle it inside, working at Jack's walls. Jack shuddered and writhed, his body unsure what to make of what Yusei was doing to him. As his finger felt the tight muscles relax he then added in a second finger, wiggling them both and scissoring them. The blonde was relaxing much more, which only urged Yusei to pick up his pace. He then drew his fingers from inside Jack with a grin. The bound up duelist shivered as he watched Yusei's face. He didn't feel like resisting so much anymore. But he knew Yusei was not going to undo the cuffs no matter how calm Jack appeared. Yusei grabbed the lube that he had tossed onto the bed earlier and squirted a generous amount onto his hands and started to stroke his cock, the hard muscle glistened under the dim lighting of the room. "Hope you're ready, Jack, because we're not stopping now." He sat in between Jack's legs on his knees. He took hold of his partner's thighs and pushed them up and apart, revealing the slick entrance before him, all ready and lubed up. He pushed forward, the head of his cock at the pucker, aching to dive in. As he pressed into the tight hole, Yusei stared Jack right in the eyes. Jack could hear his heart thrumming in his ears, the sound making him dizzy, he felt the tip press in and pain shot through him, a searing white burst. His vision blurred, forcing him to shut his eyes. _Damn, Yusei didn't have to be so quick._ Jack thought to himself. Yusei inserted his throbbing member fully inside Jack's ass, his eyes never looking away from his partner's face, watching as Jack squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Yusei waited until Jack's breathing became less harsh and leaned in close, Jack's ankles against his shoulders. Purple eyes flicked open and looked back at Yusei. Jack was panting hard as they stared one another down. "Y-Yusei.. "Jack stuttered, his breath coming out in short pants. Yusei watched the other attentively, every little thing that Jack did only made Yusei's pulse quicken, and his heart beat faster. "Jack…." Yusei responded, pressing forward to kiss Jack. The positioning was a little awkward, and the kiss didn't last long. Once Yusei pulled away he gave another small smile. "Well Jack. I guess we should start this match"

Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's thighs, holding the other close as his hips started to work, slow, deep thrusts as he stretched Jack out more. Jack clenched his eyes shut, making pained gasps as he was stretched wide from Yusei's cock. His hips started to pick up pace a little, feeling Jack relax more, Yusei knowing that he could now take more. Yusei's thrusts became a little rougher, his cock slamming into the tight hole, working the taught muscle, wanting to hit Jack's sweet spot. Jacks gripped at the chain that bound him to the bed post and shuddered under Yusei. The thrusts became harsher as Yusei's restraint was wearing thin, his hips working faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping filled the room as Yusei continued to make Jack his.

"Y-Yusei…" The blonde trembled underneath him. He was starting to feel only pleasure as the pain ebbed away. Jack felt something as Yusei rammed his cock in especially hard and deep, hitting something that only made Jack cry out in pure ecstasy. Yusei knew he hit just the spot he was looking for. Yusei kept himself at that angle and continued to thrust into the duelist beneath him as Jack cried out in pleasure, Yusei's name spilling from his lips over and over like a chant. Music to his ears.

It wasn't long before Yusei felt himself on the edge of climax. He let a hand drift between Jack's legs, taking the hard cock into his hands, stroking the flesh, slick with sweat, as he worked to get Jack off. He couldn't let the other release first. His calloused hand worked Jack's erection fast in a tight grip. Jack came within a few moments of the Handjob, the already tight entrance contracting around Yusei's cock. This was it. Yusei gave a few hard thrusts before finally releasing into his partner, not enough at the moment to pull out. He leaned against Jack's legs, the other male's ankles still pressed against Yusei's shoulders. Yusei panted hard before he let go of Jack's legs and slid out. Rolling over he laid down next to him with a sigh. Jack, panting, looked over at Yusei, who glanced pver at the blonde with a smile. "Yes?" He asked, already catching his breath. "Can you undo the handcuffs? My wrists are a little raw." He said bluntly. Yusei laughed and climbed on top of Jack, key in hand and he undid the cuffs. "Sorry about that, Jacky." He said, only to suddenly have his world flipped. Jack had him pinned to the bed, hands on Yusei's wrists. "Don't think I'll let you get away with that little stunt, Yusei." The other male gave a smirk that made shivers run along Yusei's arms. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
